Night 2
Night 2 is the second night in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Tasks The player starts in the Elevator. You are told by HandUnit to enter the voice you would like HandUnit to have, as to not get tired of hearing the same voice. No matter what you type, HandUnit will always autocorrect it to Angsty Teen. The Angsty Teen tells you to crawl through the vent, and whilst you crawl through it, he tells you that a dead body was found in there. Like Night 1, you check on Ballora first, who is right in front of the window. HandUnit then encourages you to "zap her" to force her to get back onto her stage. The Angsty Teen voice begins to glitch out once the player administers a controlled shock. When the player is required to check Funtime Foxy, they are also in front of the window. The Angsty Teen voice once again glitches out, and reverts back to the default HandUnit voice. He then tells you to check on Circus Baby. HandUnit instructs the player to shock Baby, each time being unsuccessful. HandUnit then instructs you to wait for a while as he tries to return the power after it abruptly turns off. While this happens, all the vents suddenly open. Baby then speaks to the player for the first time in the game, saying she didn't recognize them. She then questions the player as to why he came to the establishment, willingly. Regardless, she tells the player that the guard who came before him had carved a small compartment under a desk to hide from the hostile animatronics and it had worked for him. After getting under the desk, a small diagram will show you to close the compartment with a small sliding door by dragging it across the screen. Suddenly, BidyBabs can be heard outside, and Baby tells the player to wait quietly until they lose interest. After this dialogue the player is confronted with a BidyBab, its eye balls being seen through holes in the door. The BidyBab then tries to open the door. Whilst this happens, the player must drag the door back to close it again. Failing to do so causes the BidyBab to jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. Success only causes the robot to try to open it again, so the player must close it once more. When the BidyBabs leave, HandUnit comes back on, and tells you to crawl through Ballora Gallery quickly to reach Parts and Service to repair the power. Baby says that if you do this, you will die, as Ballora will not return to her stage, so you must go slow. She say that when you hear Ballora's music getting louder, you should stop, as Ballora is near. You must then crawl through Ballora Gallery carefully. HandUnit comes back on and tells you to hurry up after crawling for a while. When crawling through Ballora Gallery, you should head to the dim light you can see at the end of the room, as that is Breaker Room. In the Breaker Room, Funtime Freddy is there. HandUnit notifies you that whilst repairing this, nearby animatronics may try to attack you, so you can use a mascot response voice to calm them down. When repairing, a danger meter in the top right corner will change color depending on how near Freddy is. When you have done this, you run back through Ballora Gallery, with no signs of Ballora. Suddenly, a voice (most likely Ballora's) will ask if somebody is there. The voice then says it can hear you and later on dismisses it. Once back in the Control Room, your shift is complete, and the player will go back home and watch another episode of The Immortal and The Restless. Once the episode is over, Night 3 will begin. HandUnit's Dialouge * Welcome back for another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices and self-reflection on past mistakes. We’re committed to creating a unique and fulfilling work experience. One part of that commitment is ensure that you don’t get tired of the voice that you’re hearing right now. * Using the keypad below, please select a new companion voice. For male, press 1. For female, press 2. For text-only, press 3. For other options, press 4. (If the player tries to type something) * It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. thank you for choosing: * Angsty Teen. (When the elevator stops) Teen voice takes over * The elevator stopped. You know the routine. You can get out now or... whatever. You can stay here if you want. (When the player is crawling through the entrance vent) * So... funny story... a dead body was found in this vent once. Okay... not that funny. But it's a story! (When the player reaches the Primary Control Module) * Ok, let's start with your nightly chores. You should check on Ballora and make sure she's on her stage but... whatever. '' (When the player checks on Ballora) * ''Huh, I guess Ballora has better things to do. Let's zap 'er! That should be fun. (When the player zaps Ballora) * garbling noises * Let's check on Funtime Foxy, make sure he's ready for show time tomorrow. '' (When the player checks on Funtime Foxy.) * (Weird voice) GREAT. GREAT. GREAT. Unit's voice returns to default * ''There seems to have been a problem with the voice synthesizer. Default settings have been restored. Please proceed through the vent ahead of you to Circus Baby’s Auditorium. (When the player enters Circus Control room) * Circus Baby had a busy day today! Let’s check the light, and make sure she’s in proper working order. (When the player checks on Baby) * Oh Circus Baby, we aren’t here to play hide and seek. Let’s encourage baby to come out of hiding with a controlled shock. (When the player tries to shock her) * Let’s try another controlled shock. (When the player tries to shock her once more) * There seems to be a power malfunction that is affecting our ability to properly motivate Baby. Please stand by, while I reboot the system. I will be offline momentarily during this process. Various other systems may be offline as well, such as security doors, vent locks and oxygen. Commencing system restart. (When the player is done fending off the BidyBabs) * Thank you for your patience. it seems that the power system cannot be restarted automatically. You will need to restart the power system manually. Please return to the primary control module. * You will now be required to crawl through the Ballora Gallery using the vent to your left to reach the Breaker Room. It is recommended that you stay low to the ground, and reach the other side as fast as possible so to not disturb Ballora. I will deactivate myself momentarily, as to not create an auditory disturbance. deactivating. (If the player is taking a long time to reach the Breaker Room) * It seems you are taking a long time. Please proceed as quickly and as quietly as possible. (When the player reaches the Breaker Room) * You may now interface with the breaker control box. Using the interface may disrupt nearby electronics. If you feel you are in danger, feel free to disconnect the interface temporarily, until it is safe to reconnect. * Great job. This completes your tasks for the night. Please proceed back through the Ballora Gallery with care, and we’ll see you back here tomorrow. Circus Baby's Dialogue * "I don’t recognize you. You are new. I remember this... scenario, however. It’s a strange thing to want to do, to come here. * I’m curious what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this... willingly. Maybe curiosity, maybe ignorance... * There is a space under the desk. Someone before you crafted it into a hiding place... and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry though. You will be safe there, just try not to make eye contact... it will be over soon. They will lose interest. * When your "guide" comes back online, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually. * He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions, you will die. (shifting noises) * Ballora will not return to her stage anymore. She will catch you. The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She cannot see you and can only listen for your movement. * When you hear her music become louder, she is growing near, listening for you. Wait, and be still." -Baby instructing the player on how to avoid Ballora. The Immortal and The Restless dialogue As the sun sets, so also does another chapter in the saga of love lost, between Vlad and his distressed mistress. Can they be reconciled? Can their love rise again? That and more! Happening now. - Announcer Clara, the baby isn't mine! - Vlad It is, Vlad! They had trouble catching him in the nursery today. - Clara So what? Lots of kids get hyper and run around and stuff. - Vlad They had to knock him out of the air with a broom! - Clara I have to go. - Vlad They're going to dock your paychecks. - Clara They can't do that, I'm a vampire. I don't get paychecks! - Vlad You work the graveyard shift at the Fry Me Taco. Don't lie to me! - Clara Oh the humanity! When will the heartbreak end? When will these two ships passing in the night rekindle their long lost love? Tune in tomorrow to find out. - Announcer Gallery Hello in there.png|A full view of the BidyBab staring at the player through the metal 359.png|The metal sheet under the desk, keeping the BidyBabs out Gallery Travel.gif|The player walking around in Ballora Gallery Ballora spinning.gif|Ballora Dancing in Ballora Gallery Bouncing Breaker Room.gif|The Player nearing the Breaker room from Ballora Gallery Breaker Room.jpg|The Breaker Room without Funtime Freddy OrYs6B1.jpg|The Breaker Room with Funtime Freddy 596.png|Funtime Freddy nearing the player in the Breaker Room 603.png|Funtime Freddy on the other side of the Breaker Room 604.png|Funtime Freddy growing nearer to the player in the Breaker Room 607.png|Funtime Freddy very close to the player in the Breaker Room Entrance.png|The Ballora Gallery entrance Trivia *Ballora can be spotted in the dark dancing when moving in Ballora Gallery. Category:Sister Location Category:Nights